1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garments and more particularly to an infant nursing garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems of the prior art that this invention is directed are the problems of conspicuousness in that prior art blouses constructed to allow nursing of infants are provided with openings which are kept closed by means of buttons or zippers which due to their location indicate the function of such a blouse even though the design of the blouse may incorporate camouflage or additional strips of material. Camouflaging in general complicates the design of such blouses making them more expensive to manufacture as well as undesirable from a design standpoint if the wearer prefers simple or plain designs. Another disadvantage of the prior art nursing blouse is the tendency to provide the openings in close proximity with the wearer's breast because of the assurance provided by positive closure means such as buttons and zippers. These areas of the blouse are stress areas, and when pressure is applied at these areas during normal wearing and especially when accompanied by movement or physical activity, the openings tend to spread between the points of connection thereby revealing the purpose of the blouse. This is particularly noticeable when buttons are used to secure the openings. Still another disadvantage of the prior art is the problem presented by the buttons, zippers or other fastening means when the garment is washed or laundered.